el caballero de zossen
by appo nine sabot
Summary: la aparicion de un nuevo peligro se convertira en una pelea de amor
1. la noche de los colmillos

era una tarde tranquila en ya saben donde, penny, su madre y bolt habian ido al veterinario y mittens estaba esperando la llegada de su amado, se habian retrasado y pronto oscureceria,  
ella estaba en el sofa cuando escucho que la puerta del jardin trasero se abrio, al principio penso que era bolt pero noto algo extra o.  
la sombra de aquel canido era mas grande que la de bolt y su edor era diferente, la sombra reflejaba unos temibles colmillos por lo que mittens del susto se escondio detras del sofa, el intruso se habia parado cerca del sofa y la gata podia ver su enorme pata, tenia miedo.  
lentamente retrosedio hacia el otro extremo del sofa para escapar pero al llegar el canido que se asemejaba a un enorme lobo la tomo de la espalda y la estampo contra el suelo.

se veian cara a cara, mittens sufria de una respiracion acelerada por el miedo pues temia por su vida, el lobo la miro fijo analizandola casi como si fuera algo nuevo para el y no pudo evitar sentir con su lengua a la asustada gata

Lobo- tienes buen sabor- le dijo con un acento extra o y ante esta declaracion no hizo mas que asustarse y, por mas curioso que suene, trato de calmarla- por favor disculpme linda, fue un instinto que no eh podido evitar te pido me disculpes- le dijo educadamente mientras la sostenia con su pata y sentia el aire con su nariz- reconozco muchos olores, dos humanos hembras, un peque o animal, creo que un raton y...-sintio con mas concentracion el aire y retomo con alegria- ja!, como los sospeche, aqui vive un perro cuya raza proviene de mi madre patria!, pero...- olfateo un costado de mittens- su aroma esta impregnado en ti... vendras conmigo

Mittens- que?... no no no- le dijo desesperadamente con miedo

Lobo- lo siento mi damicela pero si quiero que mi plan triunfe tendras que venir conmigo

los instintos de superrvivencia de mittens se dispararon y estos le hicieron clavarle las garras en la pata al lobo y empezar a correr, pero por desgracia para ella este la detuvo nuevamente y no le quedo otra altenativa que paralizarla

Lobo- espero que sepas perdonarme mi dama- le dijo apenado al dislocarle cuidadosamente las patas izquierdas pero lo hizo de una manera tal que se pudieran rearticular.

despues de esto la tomo con su boca y comenzo el viaje, la cargaba con su boca pues no confiaba en ponerla en su espalda, ademas mittens le temia a su mordida asique no opuso resistencia y dejo que la llevara hasta su escondite.

CONTINUARA 


	2. la historia del caballero

media hora despues ya era de noche y bolt, penny y su madre habian vuelto,  
bolt esperaba ansioso ver a mittens pero para su sorpresa ella no estaba, busco por toda la casa pero nada ni un rastro.  
se notaba sus nervios ante lo que penny reacciono

Penny- tranquilo muchacho, seguro fue a dar un paseo, ya veras que ma ana estara aqui

esto lo tranquilizo pero tambien le dio mas preocupaciones ya que mittens no era exactamente el tipo de gato que sale durante la noche, ademas si lo hiciera le avisaria pero esa parecio ser la unica explicacion razonable por lo que se fue a dormir.

mientras tanto en el campo el lobo seguia camino mientras en su boca cargaba a mittens, esta estaba muy asustada y se preguntaba a donde la llevaria o a que se referia con su plan, pero sabia que seria inutil preguntar ahora ya que con ella en su boca no podria responder.  
el lobo por su parte estaba midiendo la noche y calculando cuanto faltaba para llegar a su escondite, aunque tambien estaba preocupado por mittens y sus patas dislocadas, estaba muy arrepentido de haberselas lesionado pero sabia que era la unica forma de que no tratara de escapar, ademas planeaba curarselas.

luego de bastante caminar llegan a una vieja granja abandonada en la cual se dirije al granero, adentro habia una enorme jaula con alambre de gallinero, el cual cumplia con dicha funcion, y una puerta de metro y medio de alto, contra una esquina de alli habia un poco de paja apilada que servia de colchon.  
cuidadosamente el lobo apollo a la felina en el suelo de madera y se retiro cerrando la puerta

Lobo- te quedaras aqui, al menos hasta que se complete mi plan

Mittens- de que plan estas hablando?, quien eres? que quieres?

el lobo se sento al raz del alambre y empezo a hablar

Lobo- quien soy no es algo importante, mas mi historia respondera tu por que.  
yo provengo de una lejana y hermosa tierra, o que gloriosa patria, en la selva negra el noble siervo me nutria en las ocasiones que mi estomago demandava alimento, el glorioso Rin sasiava mi sed y la fresca brisa de los alpes me refrescaba en los dias que el calor arremetia con intensidad.  
pero hace tiempo los humanos me capturaron y me enviaron aqui, lejos de mi madre patria.  
no estaba solo, estaba con otros lobos pero encerrados en una enorme jaula rodeados por humanos de todas las edades, y tampoco eramos los unicos animales, habia de todo tipo y tama os en otras jaulas separadas de la nuestra, muchos provenian de tierras tan lejanas o incluso mas que de la mia, una noche tras no soportar mas el aislamiento y los molestos humanos bajo el velo de la noche escape.  
bague por estas tierras hasta que fui asotado por el hambre pero por mas que buscase no encontraba presa lo suficientemente grande para saciar mi hambruna hasta que te vi a ti

Mittens- yo?

Lobo- si, tu mi peque a musa de negros cabellos, al verte en el jardin de tu hogar asumi que no vivias sola, obviamente tenias humanos pero no tengo el valor para enfrentarlos, sus armas son muy peigrosas,  
pero inmediatamente pense que contigo posiblemente viva un canido cosa que sersiore esta noche.  
cuando este venga en tu rescate lo esperare y finalmente saciare mi hambre

la pobre jamas habia pensado en que trataria de ir tras bolt, el lobo se paro y se preparo para ir a dormir mientras mittens pensaba desesperadamente como hacerlo cambiar de opinion

Mittens- p p pero que te hace pensar que vendra por mi.. despues de todo es un perro y yo un gato no tiene razones para ayudarme- el lobo se detuvo y jiro su cabeza hacia mittens con una peque a sonrisa

Lobo- vendra... por la misma razon que su aroma esta impregnado en tu ser... amor... vendra por amor- la gata se quedo callada ante tal declaracion, el lo sabia- cuando todo termine prometo sanar tus patas y llevarte a tu hogar, ahora descansa

el captor se fue a dormir pero mittens no consiliaba el sue o, aquel lobo que la secuesro, que pensaba que iva a matarla la usaba como senuelo para atraer a bolt, contra su voluntad ayudaria a matar al amor de su vida,  
sabia que no podria escapar, su unica esperanza seria convencerlo de que no lo hiciera pero el en algo tenia razon, devia descansar, por lo que se fue a aquella pila de paja y se quedo dormida.

CONTINUARA 


	3. curiosa charla

al otro dia el sol brillaba con suavidad y el cielo se encontraba despejado, bolt se levanto lentamente y se percato de que estaba solo en la habitacion asique bajo a la sala con suma emocion pues penso que mittens habia llegado y lo esperaba como todos los dias para desayunar, pero se decepciono al ver que ella no estaba, su plato aun estaba lleno y no habia indicio alguno de ella.  
un poco triste y con la mirada baja nota algo extra o en la alfombra, habia una manchita roja pero no era pintura, era sangre, la sangre que le salio al lobo cuando mittens le clavo las garras, inmediatamente la olfateo y se percato que no era la sangre de nadie que conociese.

el temor lo invadio y se fue por puro instinto al jardin trasero solo para sentir el aroma de mittens y otro completamente diferente, lo siguio y vio que estos ivan juntos hacia campo adentro, supuso lo evidente y despues de comer marcho en busqueda de mittens y el propietario de tan extra o aroma.  
mientras tanto mittens despertaba de su sue o y el hambre matinal (quien no odia eso?) le ataco inmediatamente,  
pero ese pensamiento se convirtio en rabia al ver que su captor entraba con una peque a sonrisa

Lobo- buenos dias- le dijo cortesmente pero ella no le sacaba la cara de enojo, aunque esa expresion cambio al percibir ella algo de su agrado

Mittens- que es eso?- pregunto mientras olfateaba el aire

Lobo- que cosa?- con la misma simpatica sonrisa

Mittens- eso que huele tan bien- la duda la mataba

Lobo- creo saber que es

camino hacia la puerta y trajo en un platito un pescado, el cual le acerco a mittens

Mittens- es...?

Lobo- salmon fresco, si.. adelante es para ti

mittens lo miro con duda

Mittens- la verdad no te entiendo, por que eres tan bueno conmigo?

Lobo- que razon deveria tener para no ser cortez?, ademas es mi obligacion satisfacerte en lo que pueda.  
no por cualquier cosa me llaman el caballero de zossen

Mittens- el caballero de que?

Lobo- zossen, mi me conocian porqeue pelaba por honor y respetaba a las damas- le dijo con todo orgullo

Mittens- mis patas dicen lo contrario- le decia mientras se avalanzaba sobre el salmon

Lobo- bien comprtenderas belleza que no queria arriesgarme a que escaparas

MIttens- igual te falta practica- esta noto que el pez parecia abierto desde el estomago hasta la espalda

Lobo- me tome la libertad de quitarle las espinaz por ti

Mittens- y no puedes comer pescado en vez de a mi amigo?

Lobo- me temo que no me gusta el pescado, es salado, huele mal y tiene espinas. ahora que lo pienso como puede gustarte esa cosa

Mittens- no tiene el mismo sabor que el de un ciervo pero sabe bien aparte es bueno para el cerebro, deverias probarlo- recalcando lo del cerebro-

Lobo- no se necesita cerebro para notar tu belleza, y seguro tu hombre tampoco, como lo conociste?

Mittens- en verdad te interesa saberlo?

Lobo- si, ademas no tengo nada mejor que hacer

le parecia un poco extra o que se interesara tanto por su historia pero dado que quizas asi los dejaria en paz accedio, despues de terminar fue el turno de mittens

Mittens- oye, y tu no tienes novia o algo asi?

Lobo- no, nunca fui hecho para el amor ternura

Mittens- y por que me dices eso, por que eres tan romantico conmigo?- pregunto un poco enojada

Lobo- simple, no miento, realmente me pareces muy linda

ligeramente sonrojada la gata volvio a hablar

Mittens- y... no te molesta que mi esposo sea un perro?- pregunto timida

Lobo- peque a, el amor no tiene porque tener fronteras o diferencias, de ser por mi me casaria con una ardilla pero no creo que funcione- obviamente era un chiste lo de la ardilla- pero lo importante es que si dos seres se aman el uno al otro, aunque sean diferentes no deven estar separados

era extraño escuchar a aquel depredador hablar de forma tan solemne sobre el amor, mittens no paraba de creer lo que escuchaba pero el canido retomo el dialogo al percivir algo raro

Lobo- tu principe azul esta muy cerca, devo prepararme

Mittens- no por favor, no lo hagas, que sentido tiene todo lo que me dijiste si planeas matarlo- desesperada

Lobo- simplemente... asi deve ser.... lo lamento

y el lobo salio del granero dejando sola a la futura viuda.... o talvez no

CONTINUARA


	4. duelo

nuestro can querido por todos seguia rastreando el extraño aroma que se habia llevado a su mujer, la determinacion en sus ojos era impresionante, el deseo de estar con ella y serciorarse de que este bien era simplemente unico. Despues de quince minutos vio a veinte metros una vieja granja abandonada donde por simple deduccion supo que mittens estaba ahi, dio dos pasos y vio como de la puerta del granero salia un lobo con direccion a la casa, inmediatamente dedujo que era el secuestrador de su gata y apenas este se alejo entro al granero.

con cautela entro al lugar cuidando que no hubiera mas de un lobo, inspeccionando con la mirada divisa un gallinero bastante grande, se acerco a este y vio una gata negra un poco recostada tratndo de dormir mas alla de su angustia, su rostro marco una enorme sonrisa al reconocer a mittens, como la puerta estaba abierta entro y la desperto delicadamente

Bolt- hola preciosa- le susurro cari osamente en la oreja, ella reacciono al instante

Mittens- bolt!- dicho esto lo abrazo con su pata buena con tanta fuerza como pudiera hacer- no sabes lo feliz que me hace poder verte

Bolt- tu tambien a mi hermosa- se separaon y bolt pudo ver la terrible obra del lobo sobre las delicadas patas de la gata- pero... que te han hecho?

Mittens- descuida estoy bien

Bolt- te sacare de aqui cuanto antes- como la puerta se habia cerrado primero fue a abrirla saliendo ligeramente

Mittens- CUIDADO!- grito ella pero antes de que bolt se diera cuenta el lobo le habia golpeado el costado con la cabeza

este lo empujo contra la pared y repitio la accion hasta dejarlo quieto y tratar de matarlo de un golpe limpio en el cuello pero bolt reacciona a tiempo esquivando la mordida y con sus cuatro patas lo empuja haciendolo caer de espalda, pero el lobo se reincorpora inmediatamente

Lobo- vaya mi camarada, es bueno ver que opones resistencia

Bolt- supongo que tu eres el bastardo que le hizo eso a mittens?- le decia mientras caminaban en circulos inspeccionandose on la mirada

Lobo- ciertamente soy culpable de cualquier da o que tenga tu diamante en bruto pero eh jurado que despues de matarte la llevarai a casa- le dijo con su asombroza nobleza

Bolt- la unica forma de la que ella volvera a casa sera conmigo aun si eso significa matarte, maldito cobarde

Lobo- .... COMO ME HAS LLAMDO?- su serenidad se transformo en colera

Bolt- y ame oiste, solo tu eres tan cobarde para lastimar a una mujer y tratar de salirte con la tuya

no dejaria que esto quedara asi, si habia algo que el lobo no tolerease era que cuestionaran su honor

Lobo- planeaba simplemnte matarte y devorarte... pero ahora te desollare y me ba are en tu sangre- mirandolo con ojos revalsantes de furia

Bolt- eso esta por verse

ambos canidos saltaron el uno sobre el otro con sus poderosas mandibulas intercambiando mordidas y rasgu os, mittens solo podia mirar impotente desde la jaula como esos colozos se mataban entre si.  
ambos estaban parejos pero la equivalencia siempre es pasajera tarde o temprano descubririan el punto devil de cada uno

Bolt pensando- tiene que haber una forma de ganarle a este tipo- penso en usar la tactica psicologica

Bolt- y exactamente quien eres? nunca re he visto en el campo

Lobo- wolfgang, el caballero de zossen para servirte- le hizo una reverencia- pero para ti soy tu verdugo camarada

Bolt- yo que pensaba que solo eras un gallina tambien estas loco

Wolfgang- por que? por mostrarte mi respeto?, en mi opinion no eres mas que un idiota

Bolt- y en mi opinion lo que le hiciste a ella no tiene precio... caballerito de pacotilla

el caballero de zossen estaba hasta la vena con el perro y se le lanza encima tumbandolo de espalda y haciendo presion con sus patas

Wolfgang- tu ya no volveras a molestarme camarada- le dijo con una sonrisa perversa al ver que a bolt le costaba respirar- jamas se me ocurriria algo como esto pero.  
tu fraulen tiene un cuerpo exquisito- se lamio el osico- me pregunto que tan deliciosa sera

Bolt- no pensaras- con leer los ojos del lobo era suficiente- si.. le tocas.. un solo pelo.. las.. pagaras.. muy caras

Wolfgang- esta bien si quieres dimelo tu y me ahorro tiempo que de sguro la recorriste toda

esa habia sido la gota que colmo el vaso, lentamente bolt se quito las patas de wolfgang y con increible fuerza lo empujo y estampo contra la pared, alli comenzo a golpearlo sin piedad

Bolt- ALEJATE DE ELLA!- dijo sin dejar de golpearlo- ALEJATE DE ELLA!

lo continuo golpeando sin piedad hasta que ya no reacciono y comenzo a sangrar, lo dio por muerto, despues de recobrar el aliento fue a ver a mittens la cual se arrincono en un punta para protegerse

Bolt- mittens, mittens amor soy yo- la pobre gata aun temblaba de miedo

Mittens- se acabo?

Bolt- si mi amor- la abrazo tiernamente- todo acabo

con delicadeza tomo a mittens en su espalda y comenzo el regreso a casa

Bolt- cuando lleguemos hare que penny te lleve a curar las patas

Mittens- no crees que deverias descansar? hace mucho que caminas

Bolt-talvez pero cuando antes lleguemos a casa mejor

x- no podria estar mas de acuerdo!

esa voz, esa condenada voz, ese lobo parecia inmortal, los miraba con su tipica sonrisita mientras que bolt lo miraba con los colmillos listos

Bolt- tu

Wolfgang- antes de que...

Bolt- callate- apoyo con cuidado a mittens- acabemos con esto- se prepara para atacar

Mittens- bolt no estas muy cansado

Bolt- no mittens esto termina ahora

ambos se miraron a los ojos y wofgang respondio con una reverencia, cosa que extra o a bolt

Wofgang- si fuera tu le haria caso a tu dama- se acerco a bolt- necesito tu ayuda

Bolt- en que?

Wolfgang- en la curacion de tu amada

el pastor lo miro extra ado y dirijio la mirada a mittens la cual le dijo que si con la cabeza en son de confianza

Bolt- esta bien- ambos se acercaron a mittens

Wolfgang- de acuerdo sujetala bien- este tiro de las patas izquierdas de mittens y logro acomodarlas perfectamente- ahora solo descansalas y estaran listas... adios

Bolt- espera- bolt lo detuco mientras partia- por que la ayudaste?

Wolfgang- porque la habia prometido curar sus patas y yo soy hombre de palabra- antes de que bolt formulase su siguiente pregunta- y no trate de matarte porque te has ganado mi respeto y admiracion, tu amor hacia ella es el mas puro que he visto

sus palbra sincreiblemente puras dejaron sin habla a bolt

Bolt- eh.. gracias

este le dio una peque a sonrisa y se fue, bolt y mittens llegaron bien y mittens pudo volver a usar sus patas.  
no habian vuelto ha ver a wolfgang, hay quienes dicen que volvio al zoologico, otros dicen que murio de hambre, pero ambos sabian que si a la noche escuchaban un aullido se trataba del caballero de zossen, que corria libre.

FIN


End file.
